


the smile in your eyes

by strawberrws



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Soft Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:34:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25815118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberrws/pseuds/strawberrws
Summary: mark can't help but smile at the ball of fluffy hair snoring on top of him
Relationships: Mark Lee/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 3
Kudos: 53





	the smile in your eyes

it wasn't unusual for mark to wake up with a weight around his waist and a head of hair stuffed into his mouth every morning, but he couldn't lie and said it annoyed him in the slightest.

It was definitely far to warm to be basically conjoined with the boy who had his entire body draped across him but the small sweat they had built up through the night didn't bother him when he saw the relaxed look on lucas' face while he slept.

mark knew it was still quite early in the morning so he didnt bother moving from his position letting lucas sleep a bit longer before a full day of practice that mark could already feel in his legs.He had a recording session he was not looking forward to in the evening. But whatever mark was worrying about soon disappeared as lucas yawned and opened his eyes.

"what are you looking at" lucas mumbled into the crook of his neck.

mark didn't reply instead settling on placing a small kiss on the taller boys shoulder and hugging him even tighter. it was rare they got this much time together in the morning with lucas' habbit of sleeping as much as he could and so mark wanted to bathe in his boyfriends presence before a member rushed in telling them to get up and get ready.

Lucas kicked the blanket of them with his feet while groaning. "jesus christ, when did it become so hot"mark chuckled at him.

"when I showed up"

lucas giggled and pushed mark away mockingly sitting up properly in bed. he smiled slowly at mark brushing his messed up hair behind his ears while smiling at the boy but before mark could say anything he heard the knock on his door and taeyong yelling for them to eat and get ready. mark huffed with a frown on his face and unwillingly got up to use the shower leaving lucas with a kiss to his cheek while the sleepy boy infront of him got up to go eat breakfast, not before pressing one last kiss to the back of Mark's neck before both boys left Mark's room

it wasn't often they even saw each other nowadays with wayv being so busy and mark constantly working with 127 but these mornings they shared no matter how short somehow got them through the day and till night were mark could come home to his boyfriend waiting with a smile ready to watch a movie and cuddle in bed once again.


End file.
